


Proposals and Propositions

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a busy Cattle Drover's week in Dodge...it seems Matt is annoyed with all the extra special attention Kitty is getting in the area of Proposals and Propositions...but in all the excitement ...misses the one he should really focus on... I recommend, reading "My Family, My Choice " ...it will explain who The Mystery Man is to Kitty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer: Just taking Our Friends our to Play, will put them back when I’m Done !  
Once again, I’d like to Thank , Rhonda (Singerme) for tossing an Idea to me and having the confidence in me to run with it …

Proposals and Propositions  
Pt.1  
Small green buds amongst the patches of snow still left from the long hard Kansas winter... were the first sure sign that spring was arriving. And also a sign of the beginning of Drover season…. All the drover camps would be headed up the trails to sell their cattle,… and this meant coming right thru Dodge city … this was a big market place for the stock… and a big stop for the drovers for their recreation…after the long trail they worked all winter long…   
All the town was getting ready for what was to come,…this meant a flood of drovers and partying … this was their time to let off some steam…. This meant extra work for Matt, Festus’ Newly… and if necessary, Matt would have to deputize a few others….   
Dodge was use to the camps coming thru every year ,…. Generally the Bosses’ would come in ahead of the cowpoke and talk with Matt… so he got to know them fairly well…but …

Just about sun up ,… Matt was making his morning rounds….and as he headed across Front street.. and down the boardwalk,… he heard, Hey there Marshal,.. hold up… you headed for the Long Branch…? Doc was making his way down the stairs from his office… Sure Doc,.. walk with ya…. Matt said… looking at him wondering why he was up and out this time of the day…. Say Doc,…you been up all night? No but, I figure It’s gonna get pretty wild around here before long ,.. so might as well get up and start the day… gonna see if Kitty wants to join me for Breakfast? Awww, now Doc … do you really think Kitty’s up at this Hour? Before he could answer…. “I heard that Cowboy” Kitty? Yeah ,That’s my Name ..or it was the last I checked? And when did you get back, Marshal ? She asked standing with both hands on her hips and head tilted …. Awww Kitty … it was late last night .. and I …Doc was now rubbing his Mustache…Hey ..young lady … come’on Have Breakfast with me? Matt just stood with a grin on his face….well, do you mind if I join you too? Suit yourself ,..oh unless you have to run off anywhere? She said with a smirk. Then smiling at Doc… Doc was getting a charge out of the look on Matt’s face…. I’ll tell ya Kitty … you should have taken me up on My Proposal Last night… Doc said …grinning and winking at her… and offering her his arm….Curly ,.. One of these days … I might surprise you .. and say Yes! Young lady … it would sure teach that big over grown civil servant a lesson…. Hey you two I’m right here ya know? …. Suddenly all you could hear is Kitty Laughing…..Oh Cowboy… come’on … and she walked between and grabbed hold of her two favorite men and headed across Front street … towards Delmonico’s….   
MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK  
Later, Matt and Festus’ made a ride out to see how close the Drovers were to town ,…   
Kitty had hired a second Barkeeper, Rudy to help out Sam ,.. and a few new Girls …knowing the Saloon would be bursting at the seems… Eddie her favorite Whiskey drummer had been in and she ordered , extra to handle the crowd and extra barrels of beer …. The Girls were handling decorating,.. to welcome all the new customers…. Kitty saw Louie standing just inside the batwing doors… looking at her with his soft smile…. Miss Kit-ty… Good Morning…. Do you think Maybe I could …help Sam out a bit … maybe earn a drink …Ohhhh Louie,… Yes I’m sure Sam and Rudy could use a bit of help,.. but!... I want you to promise me something..will you do that? Yes Ma’am ..if I can…. Louie,.. I want you to promise you will go and get something to eat….and do that before … you have anything to drink …now will you please do that ?...awww Miss Kitty…. Louie… For Me Please?looking at him with a soft expression… Now lowering his head and eyes… Ok sure I will…. Ok,… and she reached out cupping his cheeks in her hands…. Sam and Rudy are in the back room … you tell Sam … I sent you back…. He quickly shuffled. across the floor and thru the door….  
Kitty went back to helping the girls decorating…. They were trying to hang a banner…across the bar… that read.. ..”WELCOME DROVERS” First Draft on the house!... she was standing on a latter,… and reaching…. When she began to lose balance…. Suddenly she felt two arms grab her…. Ohhh Now There I got’cha! …. Kitty couldn’t figure out who was behind her … but then … she knew that Voice…… “HOLLY”…. !!!! Sure is … Me and Private Horse were riding along this way …and I just had to come and see My favorite Gal! Now still hold her ...in his arms…. Sargeant? Put me Down! Awww Miss Kitty .. you gonna deprive a man of Holdin’ the prettiest gal this side of the Mississippi? HOLLY! She was struggling to get loose from his grip….. PUT ME DOWN! He place her on her feet but still had his arms around her pulling her close to him…. Kitty had her hands against his chest….will you let me go? Hey look ,.. Marshal Big Fist don’t seem to be anywhere in sight… so have pity on a Man …Please? Sargeant Holly ? but at the same time she could help but … crack a smile …looking at his grin….   
Coming from behind the bar,…Holly followed her grabbing a bottle of whiskey…. Now Look Miss Kitty… The way I see it is like this …if you had of just ..said yes … when we was in our little Love nest ..down in Oblivion…we could be living a good life in Mexico … Rolling her eyes at him…. Oh Holly …LOVE NEST? You are crazy!... Crazy in Love Miss Kitty!...he said smiling with a playful grin…. Matt’s in Town you know? Awww!... why ya gotta go and spoil a man’s Fun? Now Kitty was laughing so much her shoulders were shaking. Please reconsider Miss Kitty… Marry Me and Run away with me…ol’ Holly will take good care of you…..lifting his chin..with her hand….looking at him with a pout….. and shaking her head back and forth… I’m sorry … NO! BIG FIST HUH? Giggling again…. Nodding at him…..he shook his head just sounding UGH! Just as she looked up … Matt was standing resting his arms over the batwing doors…..HOLLY? he said. Oh Big Fist … Your slippin’ …Your Slippin’ One of these days …she’s gonna say YES! Kitty was holding back the laugh… Matt just stood with his face twisting!…..  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Proposals and Propositions  
PT.2

Standing , and walking to the bar,….Let me get you a drink Cowboy? Sargeant Holly, here was… Matt quickly rolled his eyes ...yeah ..I know what Holly here was just doing ….Holly don’t you have duty somewhere? Hold on here Big Fist,… Ol’ Holly was here just in time to save a damsel in distress….now snickering at Matt. Damsel in Distress? Matt repeated. Placing a Beer in front of him,… Matt ,.. Sargeant Holly came in when I was on the latter hanging the banner… and I slipped…he caught me that’s all… and just to irritate Matt…Holly .. let out a loud …Uhhhh,uhhhh,uuhhhhhh! Nice … Sargeant Holly you cut that out! ….Kitty said swatting his shoulder…Look you two I have work to do … I can’t stand here all day a play referee to you two….and as she turned her back , she mumbled Children…! Holly laughed,.. and Matt sneared at him…..  
Later that night,… the Saloon was packed just as Kitty had expected,…. The camp bosses were letting their men come in in groups at a time …..it was pretty much standing room only…Kitty was doing her best to help Sam and Rudy as much as she could and still keep an eye on the room…   
There were several poker games going …and the girls were keeping the men entertained…Kitty was hoping the three new girls could handle this crowd…two of them were new to this business…  
As she swayed and made her way thru the room,.. carrying trays of beer and whiskey …several of the hands ..would reach out and grab hold of her ….Hey pretty lady …come on over and sit down here with us and we’ll have a little fun… several of them even tried to steal a Kiss … shrugging them off and laughing …Come’on now Boys …My Girls will keep you company...Kitty always had a way of handling them as not to let them get to rough….even a few that knew her,.. were a little playful…. Awwww, Miss Kitty ,… one Man stood and said grabbing her by the waist… I ought to scoop you up on outta this place ..and marry you….take you away from here….Just say Yes Darlin”… twisting around and pushing off his shoulders…..One of these days John …One of these Days …then she laughed a hardy Laugh….. even Sam laughed …. Commenting …Miss Kitty …how many Proposals does that make from him now? Oh, Sam …I’ve lost count… Well you’re really racking them up today aren’t you ? hearing that question, made her turn…Now Cowboy!...If I didn’t know better I’d think you were jealous? Matt just rolled his eyes and huffed. Placing her hand on his arm…. Cowboy? Matt looked around the room,… Kitty ,I know ..you’re use to all these …..Kit,.. Can we ..just not talk about this? Now with a smirk…Ok Cowboy…

Early the next morning, Sam, was cleaning up in the saloon ,before opening…when Kitty came across the landing…Morning Sam… well, did we survive the first day? Smiling up at her,..Morning Miss Kitty ,..well furniture’s still intact…that’s a plus! Coffee’s Hot!....He said still smiling….Louie was helping Sam sweep up….Morning Miss Kitty…Good Morning Louie….Louie you’ve been a wonderful help…Thank You….Kitty walked over began to open the doors… and as she looked up….standing there with a huge grin….Well now …Morning Miss Kitty…..throwing back her head, and huffing out a breath,…Sargeant Holly…what on earth are you doing here this early ? we’re not even open yet. Ahhh,. Just needed a little sunshine… and leaned in and Kissed her…. Sargeant! She yelled . He now stood grinning wide. Figure I git here before ol’ Marshal Big Fist….shaking her head…Holly , I have a busy day ahead of me I can’t deal with you right now….Oh,.. I’ll be on My Way little chick-a-dee…… Sam just stood laughing.  
As Holly crossed the street heading towards Moss’….He spotted Matt…coming in the direction of the Long Branch….Morning Big Fist!.....Matt just clinched his teeth. Holly! Then he continued to moss’.  
Matt looked over the batwing doors…seeing Sam wiping down chairs and standing them on the floor…. Then saw Kitty coming out of the back room….carrying her ledger… Well, Good Moring Cowboy…. Kitty ….Sam….he answered. . sit? Coffee’s Hot…yeah sure he said as he pulled out a chair.… Kitty did Holly just come from here? With her brow raised….Yes… Kit that man….throwing up both hands… I’ know, I’know… Matt he just does it cause he knows …well, he knows he gets under your skin… I just don’t trust him,Kitty.!…….now tilting her head and softening her look…..And Me? Furrowing his brow, and you what?.. trust ? do you trust me? Course I trust you! Well then ….Oh, Matt … Look Kitty it’s gonna get pretty wild around here for the next couple of days while all these drovers are in Dodge…and,….Matt I know this…she said. Kit I’m gonna be really busy …so it’s not gonna be easy to keep control and watch out for you too. Matt I’ve been in this business for a long time ….Yeah I know… he said taking a sip of coffee. Last night…some of those guys were getting pretty …. Placing her hand over his…and looking at him with soft eyes….Matt if I can’t deal with a few rowdy Cowboys…..? well it was the way they ….Cowboy they’re just playing. And the proposal? Is that what is bothering you? Cowboy, John Hendricks has been proposing to me …at least ..for the last ohhhh…quickly he stopped her…alright , alright! But, three in one day …… Kitty just laughed at him….. You’ll live thru it ….drink you’re coffee… I was hoping you’d have breakfast with me …before it gets crazy around here?..he said leaning in close while they were alone….well now … Sound like an Offer…Cowboy! Sam I’ll be back we’re gonna get breakfast….we won’t be long…. As they crossed Front street…. Walking arm in arm….. neither was aware, of the eyes watching them…….

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Proposals and Propositions  
PT.3  
After breakfast, ...Matt went back to his office to get ready for another trip out to the Drover camps….Kitty had things she needed to do before the crowds…although it was already starting to get crowded…Louie made his way in the Long branch ..looking around for Kitty,…spotting her at the bar…Oh, Miss Kitty,.. Hank needs to see you at the stable …think it’s about your mare? Furrowing her brow,…My Mare? Yes Ma’am ...he sent me fur ya…. Sam,... looked at Kitty …maybe you should get over there Miss Kitty?….Sure you’ll be …stopping her...I have things here…and she was out the door and across the street…..Not sure what was wrong with the horse,.. she was distracted...and before she knew it ..she run right into a Man…as he stepped off the boardwalk…Whoa Now! …in a hurry I see?…As she looked up…there stood a Man… Tall, dark hair ,slight Mustache and Go-tee…dressed in such a way ..she knew he didn’t belong in Dodge! Oh, Good heavens ...Please excuse me? …I don’t know where my head was …are you alright? She asked. Now taking her hand,…Why of course….Please excuse My Boldness Ma’am … But .. But what? Kitty asked with a questioning look. I must say I haven’t seen such Beauty …Oh , where are My manners?...Joseph Carrington ,Esquire Ma’am at you service…well Mister Carrington,...I’m Kitty Russell,…Kitty ? he repeated. Swaying her head,..Oh,…Kathleen…My friends call me Kitty. Where you from Mister Carrington? Joseph Please?...Ok, Joseph?...I am from New York City…on my way to San Francisco.. Well, Joseph, I hope you enjoy your stay in Dodge…and have a successful trip ,.. but, I really need to get to the stable…Problem with My horse… Carrington tipped his hat …kissing Kitty’s hand…it’s a Pleasure Miss Russell….. Matt was watching from the office door…Puzzled.  
Oh, Hello Miss Kitty …Good Louie found you…? Yeah Hank ...what’s wrong ….? She asked. Not sure…it’s the horse, she’s not eating …and very lethargic … is there anything you can do Hank? I’ll try Miss Kitty ,I’m gonna stop over to Wilbur Jonas’ and see if I can get something I can Mix up…if not I’ll get Doc….Kitty rolled her eyes at the thought of Doc’s reaction. Ok, Hank you go I’ll wait with her…  
Kitty sat in the hay next to her horse….lightly brushing her Mane…Hey ol’ Gal … what’s wrong? Something upset you …..she was talking in a soft tone …the Mare seem to relax at the sound of her voice…  
Then she felt someone behind her….when she turned….Sergeant Holly was standing there watching her…. Sick Horse huh? Sergeant! Are you following me? Is a bit cozy in here…. Sergeant! She yelled out at him…..she went to get up…..and he reached out his hand to help….pulling her up…and close to him… she now was between him and the stall wall….Now see how cozy it can be Miss Kitty?....Ol’ Holly ain’t too hard to take….he was laughing….Holly!...she was trying to push him back...but, when she did he tripped ..and pulled her with him…..  
Matt not liking seeing yet another Man …hanging around Kitty…headed to the stable to talk to her …he wanted to try and find out who this Dandy was Kissing her hand? Entering the stable just in time to see Holly on his back….Kitty atop him…Holly Laughing hysterically …still holding tight to her…. Now Matt lost it!....Hey!...he yelled out. What is going on in here?...Kitty still trying to struggle to get free of Holly….Oh, Matt…help me up…!...she was now fumingas Matt pulled her up….stamping her feet and brushing off the hay,… He was helping ……with a twisted look and rolling his eyes….looks like he was helping Himself…from where I stand…. Her Anger increased, OHHHHH!...Matt Dillon…UGH! Tell Hank I’ll be back and she stormed off…. As she made her way still brushing off her clothes…..curious eyes followed her every move…..  
Holly looked at Matt,..yo,.Big Fist …a hand? …reaching up. Matt shaking his head,…Holly …I want you to finish whatever business you have here in Dodge ..then I want you OUT! Gotcha’ worried do I? ...Huh? Holly don’t press your luck…she softening Big Fist…she’s softening, he taunted Matt…just chuckling Holly OUT! Matt yelled , as he turned and walked out . Holly stood against the wall chuckling.  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Proposals and Propositions  
PT.4  
Matt made his way back to his office to find Festus’,…but the thought of Kitty with Holly in the stable…. He just couldn’t wipe the picture from his head…it was all he could do not tear Holly in two… his was so in thought that he never heard the door open…Coffee hot? Matt sat with his hands gripping his head…Well is it…? Doc just walked over to the pot feeling it for himself ,..you make this or Festus’? Matt still didn’t answer. Well, if I knew you were going to be this chatty...I’d go have coffee with Kitty….Suddenly lifting his head,…oh, Doc..didn’t hear you come in… No Kidding ,! Doc said sarcasticly. What’s got you all tied up…? He asked. Ahhhh!...it’s that Holly character!...Now Doc ..started to snicker. Waving his hand…Now Matt,.. Let me tell you something,…Sergeant Holly knows he can push you buttons…especially when it comes to Kitty…Well Doc …I just want to tear him in two especially after….Ugh! furrowing his brow …after what? Doc I just found that, That… what? Just spit it out …Doc insisted. Holly and Kitty in Moss’ stable …WHAT? Doc said surprised. Now Matt…wait one minute….What did Kitty say,…? Nothing!.. .Nothing? that’s hard to believe….No I mean …well I walked in and asked what was going on and she started to say….Doc threw up his hands…Oh, I see …you didn’t give her a chance to say anything did you? Well, no…I told them both what I thought it looked like and well Kitty ..she….she… Ohhh, now laughing,… Oh I think I know what she did….! Matt,... you need to fix this. You need to go see Kitty… and fix this and by that I mean hear her out…..Doc they were on the ground and she was atop him…shaking his head. Now Matt Dillon I want you to hear me…and hear me good…. Now does that sound like Kitty to you? Well No…but,.. No Butts…Doc,. She’s had so many chances to tell him….Whoa now …wait one minute here Marshal…..tell him what? …that he shouldn’t find her attractive? …he shouldn’t make a pass at her? Why? Because the over grown civil servant in this town won’t like it….? Matt Kitty’s a Beautiful woman just encase you haven’t noticed. Any man would be Lucky to have Kitty as his own…..Oh, and what are you speaking for yourself there too Doc? Now swiping his Mustache…. Well, now …as a matter of fact …YES! But encase you haven’t notice also you big lug….That young lady Loves You! Matt she couldn’t anymore stop these men from showering her with attention, then well …pull the Moon from the sky…. Doc was about to insist on him going over to the Long branch,.. when the door opened……Excuse me….don’t mean to interrupt you Gentlemen…names Joseph Carrington, Esquire….from New York City …I’m on my way to San Francisco… but had business here in Dodge…Marshal can we talk?….perhaps you can assist me….? I’ll try …what is it you need ? …Matt was now curious…remembering this was the Man he spotted earlier with Kitty outside the Stable… I was hoping you could help me with one of your resident’s…locating a home that is… I’ll Try Carrington,… who are you looking for ? Oh, a beautiful Woman I met earlier… .. Kitty Russell. Now Matt wide eyed… may I ask why? That Marshal,.. I’m not at liberty to discuss….you do know Miss Russell? …Doc just standing in the background tugging his ear….. Well,Yes I do… Ok…I’ll take you to her…come with me….and they walked out onto the street….   
As they approached the Long Branch,…Carrington, looked at Matt…Oh, Yes I do believe I saw her head this way earlier,… but,.. that! will be short lived…… What? Matt said. as he pushed thru the batwing doors……  
As they stood inside Matt scanned the room,… not seeing Kitty… he headed for the bar tapping his hat brim,…Sam, Rudy…. Marshal …Can I get you anything…? Sam asked. Not just now Sam,… Sam, Kitty around? Sure Marshal she’s in her office...shall I tell her you’re here and want to see her?...Matt not wanting to let Carrington in a room to be alone with Kitty…thanks Sam.  
Kitty was sitting at her desk …going over some of the receipts from the night before….then hearing a light tap ….It’s open …Sam is everything alright? Oh Sure Miss Kitty …The Marshal’s here and needs to see you ...he has someone with him. Nodding,…ok, tell him I’ll be right there.  
As she came into the saloon,… Matt?,… Oh, Mister Carr… I mean Joseph.. Sam said you wanted to talk to me? Kitty ,.. Carrington here …says he needs to talk to you! Well, ok,.. Can I get you a drink ? Sam ,…get the Marshal and My guest a drink please?… she wouldn’t make eye contact with Matt she was still mad at him for his comment at Moss Grimmick’s ….  
Well, Miss Rus…et ,et,.. It’s Kitty remember… Now Matt was rolling his eyes….. Well, if the Marshal here wouldn’t mind ..I’d prefer to make My Proposal in private….. Proposal? She repeated. Matt let out an umf! Sheesh …again? Kitty shot him a look,… Joseph we can go into my office…. At least there we will have a little privacy….. smirking at Matt. Ladies First…Joseph said opening the door for her….  
Matt slammed the Mug on the bar … and walked out!  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Proposals and Propositions  
PT.5

Closing the door behind them, and reaching for a bottle of Brandy….Joseph...I think this may be more to your liking… City man and all…smiling at him. While pouring the two glasses,… well now ,Joseph,…. What is this about a proposal?...you are a quite charming Man ,.. but I must say that is rather placing the glass before him. Oh, Miss Kitty…although I find you extremely Beautiful…My Proposal.. is not for myself…. Furrowing her brow,.. Not for yourself ?...Then Who? Well ,That would be My employer… and he reached into his breast pocket,.. pulling out a Letter….I am to deliver this to you…and after you have read it … and considered The proposal,… then I shall return with your answer. And he began to stand…, Oh, and Just so you know Miss Kitty,….as a Lawyer,… I find it all very fair …and do think you’d be wise to except….. My employer,wouldn’t be very happy ..receiving a refusal…. I’ll be staying at the Dodge House …so you can send for me …when you have read the Proposal….now reaching for her hand and again, Kissing it….. Good Day Miss Kitty… it will be a pleasure to be in your employ as well…..  
Kitty sat stunned,… Not sure she just heard all that was said…..Proposal for his employer?...be wise to except?...all very fair?.... wouldn’t be happy with a refusal?????? What just happened here? Shaking her head as to clear it.  
Kitty sat and began reading the letter,… amazed at what she was reading……OH My! This can’t be happening… she didn’t even read it all…. It was too much to take in… she swallowed the smooth Brown liquid in her glass…just as a knock at the door….Sorry to bother you Miss Kitty but …we may need you out here…. Oh, Oh Ok…be right there… she quickly stuffed the Letter in her pocket….and returned to the Bar….

Matt and Festus’ had made another trip out to the camps…..Festus’ noticed Matt wasn’t acting like himself….Matthew ,… is thar’ sometin’ a stuck in your crawl? Nah,… Nah Festus’ just tired…..  
As they made their way back down Front Street,…Festus’ can you take ….Buck and …awww shucks Matthew …sur’ I ‘ll take Buck and Ruth directly.. then mebe I’ll see ya over at Miz Kitty’s? Matt didn’t answer...but to say Thanks…. And headed to his office….   
After sitting thinking about his conversation with Doc earlier,… and then what he heard with Carrington and Kitty… he walked around Town,.. just keeping an eye on all the excitement…..still not noticing the eyes on him…..  
Doc was walking across the boardwalk headed for the Long Branch,… Matt!...Matt!... waving him over….. well how’d it go with Kitty?….shaking his head,… It didn’t Doc! I took that Carrington …over to Kitty’s and … right there in front of me … tells her he has a proposal for her….do you believe that? Doc was surprised , but looking at Matt’s expression… couldn’t help but ,…Chuckle…. DOC! It’s not Funny… No Matt your right!...Look Doc I know I don’t have any right to …Now wait Matt…don’t you start with that again……and whatever you do don’t…say that to Kitty …. Doc,. I can’t stand much more …If Kitty’s trying to punish me ….It’s working….! First you ,then Hendricks,.. then Holly…and now this Lawyer Dude Carrington….. Doc , Kitty’s always known she was a free woman …..  
FREE WOMAN!? Are you crazy man? Kitty’s never felt that she was a Free woman… Matt Kitty has always felt that…. Well,. Matt ..I’m aware of the agreement you two have always had …but why do you think she has agreed to that … and taken back seat to this,….?... he began tapping at the silver Star on his vest, and as for Me,…I Love that Young lady …But don’t you think I know her heart belongs to You? And Hendricks… he’s been asking kitty to marry him as long as I have … he knows she never would. And Holly…? He just like to rile you… and you let him.…..Ahhh, Doc… I know how Kitty feels… but,… maybe just maybe …she is changing her mind….?  
Matt Dillon,… Nah,…Not on your Life! Talk to her Matt…. Don’t stand here telling me how you feel …Go Go right now and Talk to her!  
Now taking those twenty to twenty-five steps across Front Street,… and stopping just in- Front of the batwing doors…. Scanning the room….Not seeing her… it was fairly busy,… Poker games going … Music playing ….Cowboys lining the Bar….. Before he even made it all the way to the Bar…. Sam nodded his head …directing his attention to the upper level of the Saloon…..Nodding a Thanks ...he headed for the stairs…..taking them two at a time….. the walk across the landing was probably the longest it’s felt in a while…… he stopped just in front of her door… inhaled …held his Breath…..exhaled and Tapped on the door waiting for a response…….  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Proposals and Propositions  
PT.6

Kitty was changing for the night crowd,…she had just changed into ,..her dark Green satin dress…and as she looked into the full length mirror,…she thought of how much Matt always loved her in that dress…,…then she started to recheck her make-up, when she out of the corner of her eye ,..saw the envelope lying on her vanity table… taking a deep breath,… she picked it up and began to read :  
My Dearest Kitty,  
I’m sending My lawyer to deliver this to you , with My wishes of Proposal…. I thought I could go on with my life without you ,…but, it seems I can’t… when you left,.. I believed it was for the better…. Yours…You did make it clear to me at the time that ,you’re place was in Dodge City, with the Lawman , Marshal Dillon, and at that time I believed you were in the best of hands…and I know this may come as a surprise to you but , I have kept tabs on you both… and now realize what I have to offer, is more what you deserve…Kitty, you are a beautiful woman ,and should have all this world has to offer,.. and it is plain to me that this Marshal …is not equipped , or dare I say not willing… My Dearest ,.. I can offer you, a Home family, money, and everything your heart desires…. As My Wife you will ,be provided with ,..whatever your needs might be,…all from My Love for you.  
If this Dillon, Loved you as you have said,…and as you think?.... you would not be having to work and live in that place. It is a Man’s duty to Love protect and provide for the woman he holds dear to his heart…and it is obvious,… I need to step in and be just that man.  
I have instructed Joseph Carrington, Esquire…to see to it that my orders are followed to the letter…once you realize ,I am right, he will bring you to me …Dearest Kitty ,.. Carrington , has purchased property…and saw to it you are to be well provided for …. And he will see to it that ,That place you call a Home is disposed of …and you no longer need to be subjected to living such a life,… When you left ,..I wholeheartedly believed ,this Marshal Dillon, Loved and cared for you …in such a way to protect you ,… but as I’ve said I now know...I was wrong…so Now ,..I Must!  
There will be the purchase of 500 acres,… of land …and a Home will be provided ..as to your liking…filled with horses,…for your pleasure,.. I do know that your morning rides give you such enjoyment...Papers will be drawn up , giving you access to a sizable Bank account,.. for whatever you may need… and in the event of my demise…. All of my assets and holding will revert over to you….  
Marry Me My Love, and make this Man ..The Happiest Man alive?   
My Love I shall be waiting ,… anticipating ,… the start of our future as husband and Wife! Till you…..   
Just as she was finishing the letter,…still stunned by what she read,….She heard a Tapping on the door… Kitty, it’s me …Matt, Kitty , we need to talk…. Will you let me in? closing her eyes, and inhaling,… It’s open,… slowly he entered, holding his hat in his hand…. Tossing it, around and around.  
Look Kit, about this afternoon..? she just stood, squared shoulders, and arms crossed…. Go On Marshal! Taking three large steps across the room,… . Ahhh, Kitty, this whole thing ,… it’s …it’s crazy… he was struggling for the right words ,… trying not to say the wrong thing….. Kitty, I know nothing happened at Moss’…Oh, Really and just when did you come to that conclusion? She spit out … Kit, now wait a minute….just listen please? Go On! ..she say waving a hand in the air…. Well, I guess all this attention, you seem to be attracting the past few days here…ummmm Ok, I should have come and let you know I was back ,..and I’m sorry! But then it seemed you were trying to punish me ...in some way ? all these men and the proposals,and propositions! What’s with That ? Kit, you know how I feel about Holly!, yet you keep letting him,….ahhhh Now Looking at him with arched brow, and hands on her hips,… Letting him What ? ahhh Honey , ? he reached out to touch her but she backed up…..Matt Dillon you know he just does that to get your goat? Kitty he wants you! And Hendricks ? now throwing both hands in the sir,..OH Matt! John Hendricks has been proposing to me well tossing her head back,...well as long as Doc has….yeah and that? What ? Doc? Matt Dillon ,.. do you have a single grain of sense? I Love Curly…, Like a Father! And I Love Y.. and she trailed off her words….. and turned away…looking out the window. Walking up close behind her,…wrapping his large frame around hers…. Pulling her back close to him,...Kit, Honey…can we just ..let’s not do this? as much as she wanted to fight him, she could feel herself leaning into him…..Cowboy,...when will you learn? After all these years …Matt I’ve had many ….then she stopped. Wait go on ..finish …. Cowboy , I get proposals and Propositions all the time…But, where am I ? I’m here with you, I’m here WITH YOU!……   
Slowly she turned,….cupping both hands to hold his face ….Matt Dillon,… I accepted all so long ago ,that this , and she tapped on the silver star,.. is what is most important to you …Now Kit Wait? He tried to stop her. Uh huh… This little piece of Metal ,… she’s your Wife….and I’ve learned and as I said …I’ve accepted ..that,.. although I may have had many dreams…and thoughts of what we could have had…..this is just the way it is! And I Love you Matt Dillon,.. and I will hold on to whatever part of you I can have….Kit, I, I …placing her two fingers over his lips…..Don’t Cowboy….Just know That it’s you I Love. Learning up on her toes,… she softly Kissed his Lips…. Now , Are we done with this nonsense? I have a saloon full of drovers down there that are Mighty thirsty… quickly he pulled her close,…covering her mouth with his… he could feel her melting into his arms ….and into a passionate Kiss….  
As they walked across the landing,.. Kitty stopped and looked down at the crowded room,… Cowboy this is gonna be one Hell of a night! Shaking his head,… Meet ya back here ,if we both survive it? I’ll have a Night cap waiting! She said ,giving him a wink……Matt ,spotted Carrington at the bar,… but neither He nor Kitty …noticed the second set of eyes on them….  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Proposals and Propositions  
PT.7  
Matt went about walking the streets, making sure ,things were as ,..well calm as they were going to be…. Making his stops at all the business’ in town, there were a few fights, and a few men getting rowdy...but this was their idea of fun.  
Once Carrington saw Matt leave, he made his way to the end of the bar,and as Kitty came around carrying a tray,…Evening Miss Kitty….Joseph! Miss Kitty a moment of your time if I may? Oh, well Joseph,.. as you can see ,..I’m quite busy …leaning into her, may I assume you have read The proposal? Exhaling,…she tilted her head, then said… Look Joseph,… tell me this?...Why did he send you and not come to me himself?....Well, Miss Kitty,…that I can’t answer … but perhaps I can arrange for you to speak to him yourself? Now with a raised brow ,..you mean he’s here in Dodge? Where? I will speak with you later…and he turned and walked out the door ….then headed for the Dodge House… As the night grew later,…Kitty, Sam, Rudy and the girls were moving at a non-stop pace all night … Matt stopped back in ,and came up behind Kitty…Wild in here huh? I see Hendricks is here ? Cowboy? I Know ,I Know…. About the only thing I know is I’m gonna need that Night cap ! learning into whisper in her ear….Well Ma’am ..It’s a Date! See ya later Kit…see Ya Matt…  
Suddenly Kitty spotted Carrington, coming through the doors again,…motioning to her…. They met at the bar again,….Miss Kitty is it possible …that you meet with him in private? Perhaps in your office ,or at the Hotel? Look give me half an hour and I’ll meet you at the Dodge House…  
Sam noticed Kitty talking to Carrington,…Miss Kitty …is anything wrong? Oh, No Sam….it’s just…. Well, I need to go take care of something …I’ll be back as soon as possible… I’m sorry this can’t wait!  
Kitty made her way across the street,…as she entered,.. Howie looked surprised… Why Miss Kitty… I didn’t expect to see you ….then he noticed Carrington ,.. at her side…ahhh,.. Miss Ki…it’s alright Howie ..I just need to see one of your guest…then she headed up the stairs… followed by Carrington…Howie stood with his mouth open…. I’ll wait here,.. Carrington said… inhaling,…she knocked on the door …then heard…It’s open My Love! As she entered,….I knew you’d Come!....OH, JOE! We need to talk….Please My Love come sit… let me pour you a Brandy,. . it’s neopolian,.. your favorite…holding up the bottle to show her.  
Exhaling,…and with sad eyes….Joe,… How can I make you understand….?   
Matt once again , stopped back standing looking over the batwing doors,..scanning the room,… then looked surprised that the object of his heart wasn’t in sight….. pushing through,… making his way to the Bar…Sam, Kitty in her office? Oh Hi Marshal,… no ..she had to …take care of something….What? she said she be back as soon as possible…said it seemed important….do you know where Sam? She didn’t say.  
Joe,… Look …Joseph Carrington,..gave me the Letter,… oh Kitty My Love, it was much more than a Letter…. Oh ok,… Proposal then! Getting slightly impatient. Joe this is Crazy! I’m sorry for what happened,…and I know it wasn’t easy for you …But,… now cupping his face in her hands…. You just have to understand that …My place is here in Dodge ,..and With Matt….I thought you understood that? My Love ,.. at that time I was willing to give you up, because you told me how much this Marshal meant to you and that he Loved you as well,.. but , as I said in My Proposal,… I now ,..no longer believe that… I’ve seen the things that have happened to you,… and it’s obvious … you are not his priority….why, he allow all those men to handle you… and has you living in that place… wait a Minute , she jumped in.…The Long Branch is My business,.. and Matt respects that …that is my life…. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love me….he reached over grabbed her hand ….I see he hasn’t made you his wife? Well that complicated Joe,… when we were on the ranch,… and you thought I was your wife,… as Much as I know you loved me ,.. or who you thought I was,.. I still knew I belonged somewhere else. And that is here with Matt and in Dodge ,..running My Business. So ,.. as for your,she now hesitated. …..your Proposal,…. You are a Dear man,.. and a very generous man,… But,.. I ,I can’t ….quickly stopping her….Kitty My Love….if you’ll just come and spend some time with me again now Now? She repeated. I want to show you ,.. how wonderful things can …and will be … If you just give me a chance? You’ll see that I Love You….Oh Joe,… it’s not me you Love… it’s Maggie,.. and I just remind you …..NO! NO!, he now was getting upset... I know My Maggie is gone and I will never get her back …But You…You’re here. And you are my second chance… My last Chance….come,.. I have a carriage waiting,…you’ll see…..shaking her head ..in surprise… But,…But,… I , I …Now Now Dear Kitty …No Need to worry…I will protect you….. Joe You’re not listening to me…. I can’t go with you… Oh, But You Will...He grabbed her arm gently…. And opened the door,… and Carrington was waiting….the two guided down the back stairs…. This is Crazy,… all I have to do is scream…. And as she started to scream… Carrington place a cloth over her mouth and nose… and she struggled a minute and then collapsed.   
As they pulled away and out towards the edge of town ,… Louie, and a friend were sitting against a wall,.. sharing a bottle….Say,.. Charlie,.. where ya think Miss Kitty is going with those two …? Staggering,… Don’t Know Louie,..but she shouldn’t go for rides if she only gonna sleep, …   
What’cha doin there Louie? , Festus’ said . You fellers should git your ownself and go on home…. Fur ya git hurt or somethin….. both staggering to stand,…Festus’…. Miss Kitty… shouldn’t be out ..this time at night…what’cha jabberin’ bout Louie…Late to be Fancy Buggy ridin’ ….and they walked away. Festus’ wasn’t sure what they were talking about or if they were just babbling.   
Festus’ Matt yelled. Did you see Kitty out here tonight?.awww shucks Matthew fur sure Miss Kitty is busy in the Long Branch with all them Drovers in town. No Festus’, Sam said she went out to take care of something, but don’t know where or what? Marshal?...Miss Kitty is ….Howie stopped ,wasn’t sure if he should tell Matt that Kitty went up to a room with Carrington. Is What Howie? Well Marshal , I don’t want to talk Ill of Miss Kitty but I did find it strange ,her going up to a man’s room…and to another Man’s room at that. Did you know this man Howie? why yes, Marshal, It was that lawyer, Joseph Carrington.   
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Proposals and Propositions  
PT.8  
The stream of light, peaking through the window…stirred Kitty …as she moved the tremendous pain in her head,… quickly halted her. Then before she heard it, the door opened slowly,.and a soft voice ,coming from an elderly woman ..standing at her feet,…smiling down at her,..said…well Good Morning Dear…thought you’d be wanting this…you had yourself quite a sleep? Trying to focus….What?, again she tried lifting her head,.. UGH…what happened? Then shifting her eyes,… not recognizing her surroundings…..where?…now holding her head.. . where am I ? why your Home Ma’am…the woman replied. Approaching closer, and handing Kitty a glass of water that she mixed in some powders…he you go Dear…this will help…. Mister McAndels said you weren’t feeling well…. Here maybe you should eat something? Placing a tray on the table next to her. Furrowing her brow ,Who Are You? Names Annie Ma’am …I’m you’re Housekeeper, and Cook…Housekeeper and Cook? She repeated. What? You said Mister McAndels? Yes Ma’am… shaking away the fog,…where is….Oh, Now Dear ,.. he’s seeing to getting things ready….What? ready for what? Smiling with a light chuckle… why you’re Wedding … Oh No… Now wait a minute …I need to speak to Joe…again she tried getting up…this time she forced herself….  
As she walked passed Annie,..holding the door frame…..she made her way to the Living Room, area…. Following behind her,..Now Dear ,.. you really should try to eat….shaking her head,..No, but Coffee will help. She found a chair, and laid back sipping the coffee…inhaling deep…..just as she was about to try to stand again,.. as she looked up…..Well, Good Morning Love….tightening her lips…Joe … we really need to talk… you can’t keep me here…I told you I can’t Marry you…..I won’t Marry you! she insisted….

Matt and Festus’ check everywhere in town,.. after finding Joseph Carrington,.. not in his room… then Festus’ thought back to when he was talking to Louie and Charlie….Awwww Fiddle Matthew, I need to find Louie...Louie and Charlie…. Matthew I be back fur you can say “Cat jumped over the roof with a piece of Liver in his Mouth” and he was out the door…  
Searching all over ,.. he found Louie heading for the Long Branch, he knew Sam would have work for him. Louie, Louie! Good Morning Fes-tus’ …Louie I need ya to come and jaw wit Matthew…and Me….Ok,.. The Marshal need some work ? aww nah Louie ..jest come wit me….the two walked to Matt’s office… as they approached, Matt was standing outside ..talking to Doc….Now Louie …ya tell Matthew what ya told me last night ..da ya remember? Well Let me think…? Louie about Miz Kitty? OHHHHH Miz Kitty and the fancy Buggy ….wit them two fella’s… When was this Louie? Matt asked. Well, Marshal…Mis Kitty and Them Fella’s took a fancy buggy ride … but she was sleepy,.. so what do you mean ? she laying her head on the fella’s shoulder…Louie do you know what way they went,…sure Marshal …and he pointed down Front Street…. Louie did you see their faces? As Louie looked past Matt… sure Marshal…that there is one of them fella’s…pointing to Joseph Carrington...who was coming out of Delmonico’s….Matt quickly, in several long strides… walked up and grabbed Carrington, by the shoulder…..Where is she?...why Marshal ,Good Morning…Where is who? Still holding his shoulder,.. Kitty!..Where is she? I’m afraid I can’t help you…. Carrington!...if anything happens to her ..you’d better be afraid…come with me!.. and he drug him with him to his office…Festus’ Lock him up! Marshal whatever for? Have I committed a crime? Matt’s jaws were tight, and his temper was taking over,.. Carrington,… You were seen leaving town in a buggy with Kitty and Another man last night…. Now I suggest you start talking. Staring blankly at Matt,….No Marshal,.. I don’t believe I went anywhere as you can well see! Matt threw him against the wall……Carrington? Before Matt could swing …Doc yelled out ,Matt NO! you need to focus on Kitty….. Marshal,. There really isn’t anything you can do …. What do you mean ? Matt asked. I mean by the time you realize what is happening…. It will be too late…. Miss Kitty ,.. will be ….ummmmmmm Now Matt swung…connecting to Carrington’s Jaw.  
As she spoke ,..Kitty took notice to Joe’s Breathing,… it was strained….he looked pale….Joe ?.you alright? He rolled out a large roll of paper,…on the table …here My Love …come see …this will be our new home ..once it is complete…Damn It Joe! There is NO WE ,US … there’s not going to be a wedding! And we’re not going to be living together here …slamming her hand on the table , or here waving her hand around the room….anywhere …! Will you Please stop this? As he turned to take her by the shoulders….Kitty My Dear,… he pulled her close … and held tight into a Kiss…..trying to mumble out words as she pulled away,… Joe!....still holding her tight …This isn’t going to happen,..and Iam going to leave here…I am going back home …Kitty?...You Ar….NO! Home to Dodge!...struggling to free herself…Let go of me Please? Just as she felt him loosen his grip…Joe doubled over…struggling to breath…then collapsed. JOE ? , JOE?... what is it…? Annie came running when she heard Kitty yelling. Oh, Ma’am ..What happened…I don’t know he just collapsed.  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Proposals and Propositions  
PT.9  
In his office, Matt was pressing Carrington for more answers, But he insisted on not telling him, what he knew. Doc talked Matt into asking around to see if anyone saw anything other than Louie and Charlie…  
After Matt and Doc Left ,…Festus’ walk into where the cell was with Carrington… standing looking at him through the bars,…for a few seconds Festus’ gave him a cold stare…then….said….Looky here …. If whatever you and whoever ,the other Yeahoo is that done took Miz Kitty,..hurts one plum hair on her head,..I be promising you ..I’m gonna git on ya all like ugly on an ape! Smiling back,..Deputy,..no one is out to hurt Miss Kitty,… why My employer, mean to take excellent care of her now that she’ll be his Bride…! HIS BRIDE? Festus’ repeated…knitting his brow. Why certainly….Miss Kitty is a Beautiful woman ….quickly Festus’ snapped ,Why I know’d that you Ninny! But ,..Miz Kitty no how ,No way…would’a be gonna go and git’in herself hitched ..to another Man… Why Miz Kitty and Matthew… then he stopped. Deputy, Carrington continued, we’ve been watching..and Miss Kitty …needs to be taken care of and treated…Ahhh! You yeahoo,..Matthew takes care of Miz Kitty….everybody knows that!  
As the conversation continued,…they were interupped by Sergeant Holly…Hey there Deputy Hagen,..did I just hear you say someone has gone and kidnapped Miss Kitty? Sergeant ,now you’a shouldn’t be sneakin’ up on a fella’…well is that right Miss Kitty is missing? This here Carrinton fella’ and his ..friend My Em-ploy-er Carrington…corrected. Oh alright Ur Em-ploy-er…snapping back at him. Holly,… looked at Carrington,…gotta warn ya Fella’ ,… you pick the wrong ..Big Fist to tangle with…. Carrington looked puzzled, Big Fist? Oh, I guess your speaking of Marshal Dillon… He He He …looks like you already did tangle a bit…Carrington’s jaw was swollen ,..and Lip bleeding….Holly pulled Festus’ aside,.. Look Deputy… maybe you let him go …and see where he goes? I sure can’t be having someone taking My Favorite gal outta’ Dodge…. My Gal can’t be marrying up with some cowboy …I’ll git Private Horse and we’ll git to finding Miss Kitty ..and he was out the door….as he did Festus’ yelled back at Him,.. Miz Kitty ain’t your Gal!

Kitty and Annie ..managed to get Joe to the bed….then Kitty ,looked at Annie….Look , one of us need to go get a Doctor… ! Now ,…I don’t know when that lawyer friend is coming back here…but listen to me… Annie this isn’t right what they did….But, that’s a long story….well, I’ll ride for a Doc….there’s one in town..Kitty nodded,..yes I remember…go ,..hurry …and Annie…Please while you’re there…contact , Marshal Matt Dillon ,in Dodge City…he really needs to know where I am…tilting her head,..and looking her in the eyes….Please? just tell him Kitty Russell, is at the McAndles Ranch…in ….Annie stood looking at Kitty….you know where you are?...you’re in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma… nodding, Yes Annie I know…I’ve been here before. Please go …quick? Yes Ma’am …and she grabbed Kitty’s hand ….I’ll hurry.  
Kitty went and sat , by Joe’s Bedside….Placing cool cloths on his head ,..and wiping his face and neck…exhaling,.she placed her hand over his… sat beside him…. With questioning Sad eyes….. Oh, Joe? What’s happening here?....You have to hang on…Annie’s bringing the Doc from town… I wish I knew what to say to you?...when you found me ,in the woods before…I know it must have been such a shock for you …. You losing your Maggie..the way you did and after all those years…then thinking I was her…you were so caring and Loving…and I was lucky to have someone care for me that way…But Joe, I think you knew something was wrong? That I just didn’t fit ….although I didn’t know who I was or where I come from..or belonged,…? Something inside told me …there was someone Missing me ….just as much as you missed you’re Maggie… the way you feel about her, is how I feel about Matt…Joe I’ve Loved that Man ,better than half My Life,..and maybe things aren’t perfect..the way you think it should be…? But, Matt does Love and protect me,..and I accepted the way things have had to be with us … and Joe I’ve made my choice to be by his side through it all…How can I make you see that ?Kitty laid her head ..down on her hands beside the bed…. And began to dose off..  
Festus’ and Holly were by Moss’….when Barney,.. came running across Front Street…..Festus’ where’s Marshal Dillon? Just got this here telegram for him… it’s about Miss Kitty…quickly Sergeant Holly grabbed it…Festus’ started to object ,but then remembered, he couldn’t read it….Well, what’s it say ?  
Holly looked at the message.. then handed it to Festus’ …you best be getting’ this here to Big Fist! And Holly jumped on his horse,.. and rode off… Festus’ spotted Matt ..and Doc …and quickly ,.. yelled out Matthew!, Matthew! It’s Miss Kitty… Barney here got this here Telegram… handing it over…  
Matt, began reading:  
Marshal Matthew Dillon, Dodge City Kansas  
Marshal,. Kitty Russell is at the McAndles Ranch.stop…Needs you to come As Soon As Possible  
Annie Brady, Broken Arrow, Oklahoma  
McAndles? Doc’s eyes opned wide …Mc Andles? He repeated. Why ,that was that Rancher ..,that thought Kitty was His Missing Wife…. Yeah Doc I know….then suddenly Festus’ added…. Matthew ,.. ifn’ I’m right …and That Yeahoo in the Jail is tellin’ truths… This Em-Ploy-er of his is’a plannin’ on Marryin’ up with Miz Kitty…. What? Yeah Matthew ..that’s there is what he was Jawin’ at me….Festus’ ,I need ya to take over here.. But Matthew ..I shold be’a goin’ wit ya…. Trackin’ them….? Ok, Festus’ find Newly and have him look out for things here …I’ll do’ur directly Matthew….  
Matt , I, want you to…raising a hand …I know Doc ,…I know! I’ll bring her home safe. Matt you know how I feel about ….Yeah Doc …I know ..and you’re not the only one! See ya Doc…I’ll get word when we get there…..  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Proposals and Propositions  
PT.10

Annie arrived with the Doctor from Town,. .when Doctor Markem, walked through the door and looked around ,.. spotting Kitty resting her head..on her hands ….Maggie?..your back ? lifting her head quickly,…Doctor Markem…I’m Not…shaking his head,… Yes you’re right I’m sorry forgive me?….Miss Russell was it? Kitty Please? She said,… Doctor Markem…he just collapsed… and I ..I nodding , You did right sending for me…here let me get in there and see what’s going on….as Kitty began to stand… Joe McAndles …gripped her hand….and mumbled St..ay…… leaning in close ,…Joe ..Doctor Markem is here he going to take good care of you…. Doctor do you need anything? Yes maybe some cool water … Kitty walked to the Kitchen to get water ,… and fresh cloths…. Annie , sudden look at Kitty..I’ll take them to him..Ma’am Thank You Annie. When Annie returned, she looked at Kitty ,…here Dear sit …let me make you something…Oh No ..that alright ….Coffee? Tea? Shaking her head declining. …then Annie reached into the cupboard,… and pulled out a Bottle ….and two glasses… here maybe this is better? Kitty smiled at her…yeah sure…   
Annie sat pouring the brandy, into the glasses….Now ..you want to tell me that Long Story…with a soft smile. Ok, I guess…  
Well, not so long ago,..I was dealing with My cousin and some others…in New Orleans…over My Aunt Constance’ Will… well , Long story short ..they wanted to have her declared insane. To get access to her Money… Family Money. And when I wouldn’t go along,… it seems they had a Doctor ..Friend of theirs drug me ,with something that caused me to lose my memory..and dropped me in a wooded area..near the Ranch here..turns out a hand that worked for Joe was in on it .. and he know…How Much I looked Like Maggie McAndels. They were also trying to pull off a scam to defraud Ranchers in the area of their Land and Money….I was to be a big distraction for Joe. Joe honestly believed ,I was Maggie returning home after fifteen Years…. Anyway , something in me told me I belonged somewhere else…and when I had an accident,.. here on the ranch… something triggered My Memories…. And well,… Annie laid her hand atop Kitty’s…Oh Dear …! And Well, Annie I felt awful… it really broke Joe’s heart…. And I didn’t want to do that …but ,.. My home is in Dodge…My life , My Business… And Your Man? Annie added. Well, smiling and nodding …Yes ! And would that be this Marshal Dillon you wanted me to contact? Nodding again,… Yes ..Matt Dillon. I thought Joe understood?... it was never Mine nor ….Miss Russell…. I understand…and I did send off a telegram….so I’m sure this Man of yours...will come… 

Doctor Markem ..came from the room…..He’s resting. Doctor?...what is it ?what happened to him… well Miss Kitty…it appears, that Joe has suffered a Heart Attack….placing a hand over her mouth,…Oh NO!..is he going to be alright? It’s just he was trying so hard to get me to…waving a hand up…you don’t have to explain …I’ve been warning Joe to slow down for some time now.…back of the work load…. Doctor , what can we do….? Kitty asked. With a pain in her eyes ..thinking of how sick he was now. Mag,..I’m sorry Miss Kitty… Right now rest. You know …I can’t help but feel respon..Oh No …You didn’t do this … Joe’s Heart has been weakening…..I’m going to stop back in a day or two….just keep him quiet….  
After several Days …Kitty , heard a Horse ride up…in Front…quickly rushing to the door….Now shocked…  
Sergeant Holly ! What on earth are you doing here ? standing with her arms crossed her. Jumpimg down and sweeping her up in his arms …Sergeant Emmett Holly to the rescue. He spun her around Private horse ain’t white ..But …you git the idea ? Ser-geant? She said exhausted. How’d you know I was here? A kind lady named Annie Brady ..sent word. To Matt..she added .  
Oh, well now …Ol’ Holly,here ..is takin’ vantage of gittin’ some time alone with My Favorite Gal.. before ol’ Big Fist ..finds you…now he pulled her tighter,.. and planted a Kiss on her lips. Pushing away….Sergeant Holly!...stop that …NOW! You can’t keep ‘a hiding under Big Fist Jaw Bone ….  
Sitting at the table ..Holly helped himself to a drink….Miss Kitty…if’ you’re gonna part ways with Marshal Big Fist….? You should stick with Ol’ Holly…. Sergeant,.. I’m not parting ways… and I’m not taking up with Anyone else …Nor You! She continued to fill him in on what happened. Then… Annie let Kitty know that Joe was asking for her….  
Kitty!,…reaching for her hand. Looks like we may have to put this wedding on hold? Inhaling ,JOE! I do Love you ….but ,…You need a strong Man …and Doc Markem..tells me I’m quite Ill…. Joe,.please don’t try to talk..just rest… Please? Kitty Dear…It’ll be ok…I’m sure soon someone will come for you…. Perhaps,.. you’re Marshal friend? Nodding , yes … Matt is coming… he was weak,… closing his eyes. Annie looked in and told Kitty there we’re riders coming….. Thank You Annie…  
Just as Matt and Festus’ rode up, they saw Holly standing ..in the door frame…Matt Looked up… took a deep breath,.. and huffed out a big sigh….Holly…What are you doing here? Hehehe…. Like I said Big Fist…..she’s softening….shaking his head making a clicking sound and winking at Matt…..She Softening…..hehehe  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Proposals and Propositions  
PT.11

Kitty sat Holding Joe’s hand,…with tears in her eyes….Joe I wish things could have been different? But, Please tell me you understand,?...Joe blinked his eyes,…and struggled for breath…My L-ove trying to squeeze her fingers….I just wanted ….as she rubbed the back of his hand,..Shhhh, Joe …don’t try and talk, just rest ..Please? you need to regain your strength….and Doctor Markem , will be back .. Just rest…. Kitty? , Kitty? ..Matt rushed in the room….are you alright? Quickly turning, Shhh Matt, Yes I’m fine…she motioned for him to walk back to the Living room…as they closed the door,… Kit, what happened here? Matt , shaking her head, it gonna take a lot of tellin’….then, Holly popped his head back in the door,… Big Fist you can spoil a Man’s fun,… you really can….that was about all Matt could take of him,….he suddenly turned and grabbed him up by the scruff of his shirt….Holly,…? Then threw .. him against the wall and Punched him….and together Annie and Kitty both yelled out …MATT! Then Kitty tried grabbing Matt’s arm….stop!.. Please Stop? Holly was now ,.. slumped down the wall on the floor….  
Matt turned to Kitty,… she reached for both his arms….Matt?,…Cowboy Please? Now looking at him with sad eyes and a pouty face….Why must you two do this ? Annie help Holly up and walked outside with him… knowing she needed to separate the two…giving Kitty time to calm Matt and have a moment of privacy… motioning for him to sit…Cowboy …you know…..stopping her ,..No Kitty I don’t know …Why is he here? Cowboy I don’t know ,.. but you really need not worry about Sergeant Holly…tilting her head ,..and softening her eyes… I’m glad you’re here Cowboy…Kit, are you alright ? what happened here ? that Carrington Character ..wouldn’t tell me anything ..but said something to Festus’ about you Marrying this McAndles … cupping his face in her hands…again pouting at him…Oh, Cowboy,…when will you get it? There is only One cowboy that holds My Heart….Matt started to relax……Kit honey I was soooo…nodding at him, I know , cowboy , I know….  
In all the confusion,.. Doctor Markem walked in ….well now, looks like I’m needed here for more than Joe? Kitty smiled, Oh Doctor Markem ,.. you remember Marshal Dillon…? Certainly , Marshal? Someone want to tell me what is going on here? Matt asked.   
Kitty held tight to Matt’s hand…..Doctor ,… Joe is resting but, I think you can still go in…… as the Doctor entered the bedroom,…. Kitty looked at Matt…Now , Ok, ..let me see if I can explain this ….   
Appearently,…after you came and got me here in Broken Arrow before…. And after the trial….We,..well I thought Joe understood ,when I told him I couldn’t stay ..and that My place was at home in Dodge with you. But from what I can gather ,..he’s been there and / or has been watching me….and you cowboy…he felt that ,…well? I needed protecting and that he needed to reclaim me …and take care of me …Kitty what does Carrington have to do with all of this? Oh, she now remembered Joseph, hadn’t come back. Well, Joseph Carrington is Joe’s lawyer… and he had him come to town and present me with his propos….ahhhhh , never mind … we can talk about all that later,.. besides Joseph, never returned. That’s because he’s sitting in the jail , back in Dodge… ! Matt said. What? she asked . yeah ,.. I threw him in Jail! Oh Matt ,..! leaning her head in against his chest…. I’m exhausted.  
Doctor Markem, opened the door,… Looked at Matt and Kitty,… Marshal,…Joe would like to speak to you ..for a moment. Me? He asked. Yes , he heard you all out here and asked that I send you in…? Matt and Kitty stood, and started for the door,… Oh , Miss Russell,… Just the Marshal …. Kitty looked at them both , then said , Matt?... he’s not….waving his hand up… it’s ok Kit,…it’ll will be fine…. Then, he inhaled deep, and entered the room…..  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Proposals and Propositions  
PT.12  
Conclusion  
Kitty walk out to the porch,…squared shoulders, and tight jaw,…. Annie could see that Kitty was about to say something …..Miss Kitty?...maybe I can get you something to drink..? shaking her head , No Annie but you can give us a moment….?...Please? Annie quickly shuffled in to the house…. Taking Festus’ with her…. Holly sat rubbing his Jaw,… he began to snicker,… Dear Lord,.. ol’ Holly crashed into Big Fist again… gotta take it easy with My scull Lord….? SERGEANT HOLLY! She yelled. Scrunching his face , awwww, Now Miss Kitty…you know ol’ Holly …was Just…. inhaling ,… Holly! I’m gonna say this one more time and I suggest you listen…! Now standing with both hands on her hips…..You have got to stop this! …when will you get it through that thick scull of yours…Holly stood up …and reached for her…quickly slapping his hands away,…. Damn It !...you maniac… enough already!.....this has got to stop here and now! Holly just snickered….. UGH! You are impossible….and she quickly turn and went back in the house.  
Matt stood at the foot of Joe’s bed,…McAndles? Opening his eyes slowly,…Mars-hal?.... There is something I wanted to say …Man To Man….will you sit? Matt stood for a moment then decided to sit and hear what he had to say……  
Mars-hal,… when you came and took Mag,..ahhh Kitty away before ….I was under the assumption, you Loved and cared for her…. As much as , or maybe even more then I did,…she said she Loved you Actually she said she Loved you for more then half her life ,.. and that there was no room for anyone else…..Matt now realizing ,.. his condition,….McAndles,.. yes Kitty and I have known one another for a long time,…Joe struggled for a moment,. Then said ..Well then Man… why won’t you take proper care of her … claim her as yours… Look McAndles,… Kitty and I …. Marshal ,.. I Love her , but , if it is you she is choosing …. I need to know,… Matt stopped him,… McAndles,… You let me worry about Kitty… Matt not wanting to discuss his relationship with Kitty with anyone , as usual…..Kitty and I ,.. we ummmm thinking for a moment,….Kitty is Loved and … as Matt look over at him, Joe just sighed,..and closed his eyes…. Matt stood to leave, and as he got to the door,…. You need to Marry her , Joe blurted out.Kitty deserves everything a woman could want …..Don’t disappoint her Marshal!  
Festus’ walked back outside after Kitty came in,… Looked at Holly,..Ser-geant?....Be thinkin’ it be a plum smart ider’ if you git on that horse of you’in…and skiddle on out ‘a here! Fur I don’t stop ol’ matthew from taring ur hide …. Holly walked inside ,.. gathered up his hat,… walked over to Kitty,…. Well, Miss Kitty ..he said pulling her close to him…..time ol’Holly … takes Private Horse, and hits the Trail….pushing him back,…Holly let go of me! She yelled ,,gritting her teeth, HOLLY! let her go!..Matt, said as he came out of the room…I’m goin’ Big Fist …I’m goin’ …but, you best be on your toes…hehehe…Matt’s face was turning bright red……quickly ,Kitty turned ,…putting her arms around his torso….AHHHH, Cowboy…just let it go …Let him go…. A day later … Matt and Festus’ had packed up the horses….ready for them all to leave,…Matt had arranged for then to take Joe’s buggy …to get them into town,.. to get a train home…. Kitty looked at Matt,… Cowboy, give me a moment ,Please?   
Entering Joe’s room,… Doctor Markem,..can we have a Moment ? sure Miss Russell…Joe I’ll be right back…once he closed the door……Kitty sat close beside the bed,…. OH, Joe? Look ,I told Annie to let me know how your doing… I guess this means your leaving ? nodding ,… Yes…I’m going Home …he started to say something, but , Kitty stopped him,…ummmmm My Home Joe…..Do what Doctor markem tells you ….and take care of yourself…Please? She stood,… leaning over and Kissed him..gently….Goodbye Joe! As she turned,..Matt was standing at the door….we’re ready Kit…..McAndels….Take Care….  
They arrived back in Dodge a day later……most of the Drovers had gone,…Sam and Doc were thrilled to see them return… Newly had released Carrington, after receiving a message from Matt. He headed to Oklahoma …to McAndles ranch.   
After they got settled in and explained to Sam ,Newly and Doc..everything that took place…Doc looked at Kitty …You Young Lady …get some rest….Doctor’s orders…..Oh, I will Curly …Ok Good night you two.. this ol’ Doctor is tired…. Good Night Curly. Kitty said smiling … Sam, go on and I’ll lock up….go get some rest…..sure Miss Kitty …you just got home and ….shaking her head, No Sam, go …we can clean this up tomorrow….Yes Ma’am, Good Night …Good Night Sam.  
Cowboy, ? Night Cap? Sounds Good…Matt said ,… Good you Lock the door I’ll get us a bottle… she grabbed a bottle and headed for the stairs… Matt Locked the door turned and watched her ascend the stairs,… looking over her shoulder,…Coming Cowboy? Right behind you… and he took the stairs two at a time….  
Entering the room,…he hung his hat and gunbelt ,.. on the usual peg….and sat on the settee….Kitty poured them both a glass of Whiskey….. handing it to him… Matt, what is it? Huh? He said. What’s bothering you? And don’t tell me nothing. Sipping the whiskey,… ahhh,… kit, it just something McAndles said to me….. knitting her brow,…What ? he right ….Cowboy , sit relax …and she walked into the water room,… Matt, she continued talking from the other room,… You have to forget ..forget about ,all of this….I mean Joe, Sergeant Holly…. We need to just move past all this …But Kit ,… he was right…now standing in the door way,… dressed in a pale blue shear gown….right about what ? Now looking up at her,… Ummmmm smiling…when we talked ,….he was now reaching for her hands…. Ok when you talked? He said ,… well he said ….and ya know ..he’s right….Gosh Kit you look Beautiful! Now changing the subject…she was now beside him on the settee….Kit I’ve been thinking ….. Oh? She said tilting her head at him….about what? Kit, we’ve spent a Lifetime together…and I want to spend a Lifetime more …..Cowboy ?...we’re not going anywhere…Like I told you ..there is only room for one BIG cowboy …in this heart! And I’m not going anywhere … I’m here with you … Grabbing her hands and pulling her onto his lap,… Kit…. Will you stay with me? Share My Life with me ?...Oh Cowboy…..but there’s one special condition ….now with raised brow … ONE CONDITION? She repeated. Yes Ma’am… and What might that be Marshal Dillon? I want it to be , as My Wife!? Kitty inhaled deep,… What did you just say? I said Stay with me , Share my life with me ….As My Wife! Now looking shocked,… Oh, Cowboy,.. there are so many thing I want to ..no, need to say to you.. cupping her face in his large palms,.. Sure honey ,… say anything you want ,..But First say YES! I Love you Kitty Russell… now with tear filled eyes,… Oh Cowboy? Ahh Kit,… don’t cry ….he said ..now getting uncomfortable. Well , Miss Russell,.. will you Marry Me? Quickly placing her mouth over his … Kissing him hard….and passionately….. he pulled back,… Hey is that a Yes? Beginning to laugh ,.. do I need to say it louder Cowboy… You bet your Life it’s a Yes…. Here Listen again,.. she Pulled him into yet another Passionate Kiss…. With out breaking connection,.. he scooched up, lifted her and carried her to their Big Brass Bed….. never breaking their Kiss….. then .. with a sultry , look,… Make Love to me Cowboy! Peeling off one another’s layers….and entwining there Body ,… and Losing themselves in one another...in an intimate passion,.. igniting in an explosion of ectasy ….Two Became one ….!  
A few Months had passed,…Kitty was planning to become Misses Matthew Dillon,… and planning a Honeymoon, a trip that was long overdue… Festus’ came running into the Saloon,..Miz Kitty? Here ya go …I done picked up ur mail fur ya…. As she sorted the letters,… she came across one,… From Joseph Carrington,Esquire. Feeling a knot in her stomach,…she began to read it:

Dear Miss Russell,  
I regret to inform you of the Passing of Joseph McAndles,…on the twentieth , of June….  
I’m sending to you this letter ,on behalf of Joe McAndles….. It was his wish that at the time of his Passing that I execute his wishes… and that was to see to it that ,all his belongings and assets revert to You. Completely and wholely….. I have enclosed , all Land deeds , and documentation, of bank holding to you This was Joe’s Dying wish ,…. And as his Lawyer ,… I will follow it to the letter.  
Joseph Carrinton , Esquire

Kitty sat with tear filled eyes,… holding the letter to her chest,…as matt walked in,… Kit, What is it? What’s wrong? It’s , It’s …..Joe’s gone Matt…she handed him the letter….as he read it …Awww Kit,.. I , I don’t know what to say?....shaking her head, don’t ,Don’t say anything. Kit …what are you going to do with all ….looking confused ..I don’t know Matt..I don’t know…..?  
He wrapped her in his arms,…. Will do whatever you want Honey….   
Within a few weeks The whole town gathered, at the Dodge City Church, this was the event of the century,… Doc walked Kitty down the aisle,..a Dream come true for him… Reverand English presided over the ceremony…and happily Pronounced them Man and Wife… all gathered at the Long Branch for a Huge Party…. Then, Matt and Kitty , boarded the train,… she was finally taking him to San Francisco!   
Finally Kitty got her Someday , her Far off Someday!   
FINI


End file.
